BF-38,Submodel:NU-1
by secretagentman1
Summary: A SUPER guy is coming to Konoha who isn't taking s**t from anyone, and if anyone tries to give him any there's nothing that an iron fist to the face can't fix


**BF-38 Sub-model:NU-1**

**AN: I've decided to post this chapter since it was sitting finished on my laptop, and I just wondered 'Why didn't I post this after I finished?'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. End of story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a very important day in the Leaf village. It was the day of the chuunin exam finals, and currently all the villagers were inside the stadium to watch the matches unfold.

But one man was still in the nearly empty village, and the peculiar thing about him was his irregularly shaped arms, metal nose, and his chin. The strange guy was heading towards the stadium, but once he got to the front door he had stopped.

"Hm, that wouldn't be a very good entrance. I need one that will be at the last second, and with some **SUPER** **STYLE**!" he said to himself and looked to his left and right. The guy then had a figurative light bulb appear over his head, before he looked at the roof "Perfect!" he yelled while doing a ridiculous pose and started to climb up the building.

(Inside)

In the interior of the stadium, the stands were buzzing with the conversations of all the villagers. Mostly centered on the Uchiha's upcoming fight with the Kazekage's youngest child who had crippled his opponent.

There was also the tiniest mention of the "demon's" fight against Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy that was the academy's Rookie of the Year the year before the current graduates class.

In the middle of the arena were the finalists of the contest Neji, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru. The only ones who were absent were Sasuke, Naruto, and Dosu though he was absent because of his untimely death at the hands of Gaara.

There was also an entirely new proctor, one Genma Shiranui who had to replace Hayate because he had also died in battle before the finals could commence.

Needless to say, many villagers were worried about the Uchiha and believed he was attacked, and they put the blame on Naruto because he was always jealous of the Uchiha. _'Naruto, are you alright?'_ Hinata wondered from within the stands, she hoped her crush hadn't gotten cold feet so close to his fight. "Jiraiya, are you absolutely certain that Naruto will make it?" the third hokage asked his former student, who he had tasked with training his surrogate grandson.

"Of course he will. My training was so intense for him, he's probably knocked out and will rush over when he wakes up." Jiraiya lied to the man, after all his sensei didn't need to know that Naruto was pushed into a ravine. Jiraiya thought he would have instinctively called on the fox's chakra to summon a toad, but instead he hightailed it out of there when he heard the sickening crunch emanating from the bottom.

"I hope you're right. I don't want him disqualified." the older man said more to himself than to the white-haired man. The Kazekage **(NOT)** had sat there silently, not caring either way if the blond showed up. As long as his plan succeeded he would be happy.

Back in the stands a certain pink-haired harpy was screeching "That idiot! He probably slacked off the entire month, not like he had any chance of beating Neji in the first place." Sakura harped on and on, until of course the conversation magically drifted to Sasuke "Sasuke could beat all of those losers down there. They might as well give him his chuunin vest now." she said.

She continued to ramble about her "love" even as the contestants filed into the fighter's box, and they had to endure hearing it.

Finally, cutting through the talking the proctor called for Naruto who still hadn't shown up yet. "Naruto Uzumaki, come down to the arena. Your fight is beginning." Genma called for a good three minutes.

"The dead last seems to have learned that he had no chance in defeating me. He is most likely hiding under the rock he crawled out from." Neji said bitterly, and it didn't sit right with the blond's friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki has five minutes to present himself, before he is disqualified." Genma said offering the blond as much time as allowed.

(4 minutes and 45 seconds later)

"Proctor, you might as well call the match. The idiot isn't going to show up, a commoner like him only knows how to talk big." Neji said in his arrogant tone of voice.

Genma had no choice now, since the blond still hadn't shown up "Due to being late Uzumaki Naruto is-" he started but stopped when loud music was played from the top of the arena.

When everyone looked up towards the source they saw a see through curtain being held up by two posts that weren't originally there. The more important thing up on the roof, was the person behind the curtain doing weird poses.

"Hey! I think you just said my name! Don't be shy, you know you want to say it!" the male voice yelled from behind the curtain. The spectators were thoroughly confused on the identity of the man, and they were certain they'd remember someone like this.

"Come on! Don't tell me you forgot my name! I'll give you a hint, I'm the **SUPER-**est guy in the village!" the guy said with a more irritated tone.

The villagers immediately thought it was Sasuke because (in their minds) he was the best ninja in the village despite his age. And apparently the mystery man picked up on their train of thought "I'm not that prick Sasuke either." he sighed.

This had the villagers puzzled now. Who else could it be then?

"Fine, I'll tell you!" he said as he lifted the curtain and jumped down from the roof. The villagers were shocked at the man's foolhardy act since even the most skilled ninja would have trouble getting up from the fall.

When he finally dropped onto the ground there was an audible crash, and it sounded painful. Imagine everyone's surprise when he actually got back up with nary a scratch on his body.

The man was very strange looking seeing as his forearms were very large with star tattoos on them, he had a metal nose, black sunglasses, and a large blond pompadour. He was also wearing an open orange shirt, and the most surprising thing was that he was wearing a speedo. "That's right. Its me nnnnnnh...Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled while doing a pose with his large forearms coming together to make one star and leaning to one side.

As he finished his sentence everyone promptly had their jaws go through the floor. This guy was completely different from Naruto in every way, sure he had blond hair but Naruto wasn't as eccentric as this guy.

"Impossible." Neji said to the 'faker' "You can't possibly be that idiot, and even if you were even he isn't as stupid as you." he continued to say, though the man didn't seem to be paying attention since he continued to pose.

"**LISTEN TO ME!"** he finally yelled at him, halting the poses "I thought the month would have changed you a little, Neji." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Please." Neji said waving off what he said.

"Ever since I saw you beat Hinata all I could think about was making sure I beat you. I asked my sensei for help, but he decided I wasn't worthwhile and brushed me off for that gay asshole." Naruto said with increasing anger.

Up in the stands the rookies were really beginning to believe that the man was Naruto "Man, if that is Naruto he has to help me train from now on." Kiba said, impressed with the change. He wasn't the only one either since Hinata's face was cherry-red when she saw her crush show up in a speedo, and an open shirt.

_'How did that little kid turn into this?'_ thought the older two Suna Siblings, Gaara was just staring not really caring about the change.

The villagers were really hoping that it was Naruto so the Hyuuga would finally rid the village of the demon.

"Its too bad that you've been disqualified, loser." Neji said with barely hidden amusement. "Really? I didn't hear any disqualification announcement." Naruto smirked since he knew that unless the announcement was completed he'd be safe.

"You wish." Neji denied the validity of his statement "He's right, I didn't finish announcing his removal, so he is still able to participate." Genma told the seething teen.

"Ow! Just like I thought, I'm absolutely **SUPER** this week!" Naruto exclaimed and did his entrance pose again. This made everyone sweatdrop since he was even more over-the-top than before.

"Begin!" Genma said and jumped away. "I hope you're ready to lose." Neji said as he rushed toward the blond, intending to end it quickly. Neji struck the blond in the chest which pushed him back, and tipped him over a bit but to everyone's surprise he stopped himself from falling.

"Nice hit, a bit wimpy though. How about I show you a real punch?" Naruto smirked as he brought his right hand back. The problem though, Naruto was a good five feet away from the Hyuuga "What's your problem? Can't you judge distance?" Neji taunted. "Actually, you're within range. **Strong Right!**" Naruto shouted, and what shocked everyone was the fact that the blond's fist was launched at Neji and it had a chain attached to it.

"Heh, I got you." Naruto smirked and pulled his hand back to his arm. "What was that!?" Neji yelled to the younger teen.

"I suppose I should tell you. Over the month, I became a cyborg." Naruto told everyone cryptically.

Up in the stands everyone was looking at the changed blond, completely dumbfounded at what he had did. **"THAT IDIOT, HOW DID HE DO THAT!? ONLY SASUKE SHOULD HAVE THAT POWER!"** Sakura yelled, but for once no one even recoiled or got annoyed they were just wondering how Naruto of all people could have gained this power.

"Cyborg?" Neji asked "Yeah, a human that's been modified by gadgets, weapons, and the works. I'm way better than before, I'm **SUPER**!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what you are, fate has still decreed that you will lose." Neji said in complete denial. "I'll show you. Watch this, something else I've learned." Naruto said as he started to do hand signs that were associated with a well known Uchiha jutsu.

_'He couldn't possibly be getting ready to use the fireball technique?'_ everyone thought, but those thoughts were killed when the cyborg stopped in the middle of the sequence.

He then puffed his cheeks out and blew a large fireball **"Fresh Fire!"** Neji narrowly avoided the attack, but he was shocked when Naruto was in front of him with a metal fist on his right arm **"Strong Hammer!"**

Everyone in the stadium had simultaneously winced when Neji was socked in the face by the appendage. Who wouldn't? They imagined that Neji had just lost entire rows of teeth from the punch, and on top of that the Hyuuga was sent skipping along the ground.

"Never underestimate me!" Naruto shouted, and noticed his pompadour droop slightly. "I may be showing off a bit too much, I'm running out of fuel." Naruto said to himself.

It wasn't like any of the others wouldn't have shown off if they became an awesome cyborg over their month of training. Naruto was just doing what came naturally since he became the guy he was now.

"Hey, you alive? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Naruto said as he looked down on the Hyuuga. Neji then shot up from his downed position when the blond leaned down for a closer look, and struck him in the chest. This time however, since the blond was off guard, he was knocked off balance and was soon kicked away from the teen.

"Ah, playing possum. What a dirty, but effective, trick." Naruto said as he did a pose with his arms forming an "x" in front of his chest "But it won't be happening again!" Naruto yelled and took a deep breath.

"Blowing fire again?" Neji asked, but was shocked when nails came out of his mouth **"Master Nail!"** Naruto somehow said perfectly even though he was spitting out nails. "What the hell!?" Neji yelled as he dodged the sharp objects "Quit jumping around. Your dodging is making me waste ammo and fuel." Naruto told him with a nail sticking out of his mouth like a toothpick.

"I'll teach you to make a fool of your betters." Neji said as he hunched over and his arms spread apart. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked the older boy as a question mark appeared over his head.

"**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"** Neji shouted and rushed toward the cyborg ninja. The Hyuuga then rained down upon the blond with a barrage of blows that were doing more damage than his other attacks since the teen was running low on fuel.

At the end of the combo the blond was blown back into the wall, which left a noticeable imprint of his body. "Damn, this guy's annoying." Naruto said, pulling himself out of his hole.

He then pulled his left hand back, much farther than it was supposed to go since it had a hinge, and revealed a hole right inside of his forearm and a crosshair in his palm. **"Weapons Left!" (I know you're probably all like "He's using actual ammo? What the hell?" well just calm the f***k down. Its not like I'll have him spam it or anything)**.

A large round object was shot out of the hole, and was sent hurtling toward the gentle fist-user. Neji of course underestimated the weapon since it was blunt and backhanded it away from his person. Of course he had no idea that the projectile was dangerous, though he found out after making physical contact with it as it exploded in his face.

At this point Naruto's pompadour was drooped all the way down, and he seemed exhausted. "Damn, I shouldn't have wasted so much fuel on my **SUPER **entrance." Naruto said while he made a halfhearted pose "Oh well. Looks like I finished him anyway." Naruto smirked to himself, before he was launched by the charred Hyuuga.

"I don't know what you used on me, but I do know that you're out of your 'fuel'." Neji smiled evilly at his statement as he proceeded to unleash a long, hard **(Not like that)** combo on the blond cyborg.

"It's fitting that a loser like you would be all talk. Just like my worthless cousin. The both of you are weak, and have no reason to exist in this world!" Neji continued to taunt the blond as well as his cousin.

After he finished the blond was on the ground seemingly finished, but what Neji said next made him shoot back up "I'll let Hinata watch as I kill you."

When Naruto was back up a large wave of chakra had shot out from his body, and his pompadour stood back up only it was blood-red and spiky. "You think that I'm going to lie down and let you kill me in front of her just so you can act superior?" Naruto said as his sunglasses began to glow red.

The oppressive energy coming off of the blond made Neji catch his words in his throat before they threatened to come out and make the situation worse. Of course it didn't stop him from having a smug grin although it was shaky at best.

That smirk was enough incentive for Naruto to end the fight right away. The cyborg reached into his shirt and pulled out a T-shaped pipe, and he proceeded to attach both of his arms to the pipe with the remaining end pointed at the older teen. "I hope that you're fast enough to dodge air bullets, Neji." Naruto said, though Neji had no idea what a 'bullet' was, and was wondering why Naruto's forearms were expanding as well.

"Take this! **70mm 1.5 Auxiliary Powered: Coup de Vent!**" Naruto shouted as all the air he had stored in his forearms was forced out of the pipe and collided with the Hyuuga, blasting him into the wall which made an imprint of the teen's body as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nnnnh...**SUPER!**" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs while doing what people assumed to be his signature pose seeing as he had done it plenty of times since his transformation. Another thing people noticed was that the red glow had left the jinchuriki's body and his hair returned to its normal color while drooping downward again.

"Ahh. Looks like I tapped into my secondary power source for a second there. Maybe I can only access it under stress, I'll have to tell _him _about this." Naruto mused to himself while ignoring Genma's announcement of his victory.

Naruto staggered up to the competitors box and plopped onto a seat without delay while heaving a heavy sigh in the process. Its too bad that his reprieve was short lived, because he soon found his new hulking frame hoisted up by his pink-haired teammate.

"**HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO ALL THAT?!"** she yelled at him in a demanding tone, no doubt to try and duplicate Naruto's process in order to do the same to Sasuke.

"Look, you're probably trying to poke and prod so you can find a way to do it to Sasuke. Too bad it can't be duplicated by any person, peabrain!" Naruto laughed from his position though it was weak.

"You liar!" she yelled at him, not liking the smug look he had on his face. "Yeah? Well, it's the truth. Only two people in the entire elemental countries would be able to complete the process, and I'm one of them!" Naruto said with pride, he would have done a pose if he wasn't exhausted from the lack of fuel. "Then do it to Sasuke. He has to be stronger than everyone." Sakura told him with her anger never subsiding.

"Gee, I'd love to-" he said with her smiling, until he slapped her hand off of his person "if I didn't hate the guy!" Naruto said as he fell flat on his face, the need to refuel becoming evident.

"This isn't over. The council will probably make you do the process on Sasuke anyway." she said in a huff as she left to stand somewhere else.

"Man, Naruto are you alright?" Shikamaru asked the blond cyborg as he and Choji hefted their friend up.

"I'll be fine. Once I've refueled I'll be 100% SUPER again!" Naruto exclaimed to the pair. "Hey, speaking of that, how do you refuel anyway?" Choji asked while munching on his chips.

"Well, to answer your question let me ask another. My stomach is cold sensitive, and do you know why?" he asked the two boys who shook their heads, not noticing that the other surrounding genin were listening in.

"It's because it's a refrigerator that holds my cola!" Naruto told while opening his stomach showing that what he said was true, they also took notice of the three empty bottles placed within, but the two boys also believed it was pretty cool to have that accessory.

"That's awesome, Naruto." Choji stated imagining what it would be like if he, a food enthusiast, had that. "Yeah, I could use that on hot days while cloud watching." Shikamaru commented in his own lazy way. The majority of the genin thought it was stupid, what idiots right?

"That still doesn't answer our question." Shikamaru bluntly told the cyborg, and saw the blond toss the empty bottles of cola before grabbing three more from a hidden compartment in his back.

He then proceeded to place them into his refrigerator, making the blond's pompadour rise back to full height and steam coming out of his back **"SUPER!"** Naruto called out resulting in all those present covering their ears.

"You mean to tell me that-" "That's right I run on cola!" Naruto cut off the Nara with his overly loud answer.

Everyone present was appalled at the stupidity of the function while the two clan heirs seemed to actually be impressed with the feature and had stars in their eyes, though Shikamaru's were a dull color rather than a shimmering gold.

"How idiotic." Gaara said actually sweatdropping at the display, while the cyborg was basking in the praise and doing more poses not even noticing that Sasuke was called down to fight Gaara.

Luckily, for the late Uchiha, the match was postponed at the behest of the Kazekage which made Temari and Shikamru's match closer since Kankuro had forfeited his match as well. Shikamaru had almost forfeited, but the posing cyborg accidentally pushed him into the arena.

Of course the battle was short-lived with the Nara outsmarting the dirty-blond, but still giving up without finishing the fight. The Nara was met with a large slap on the back by the cyborg who laughed heartily "Nice job Shika that was an entertaining fight even if you gave up." Naruto said knowing that he would probably would have given up even if he was going to lose.

"Thanks, I guess." Shikamaru said rolling his shoulders from the hard slap to his back, with his reinforced body the pat had caused a few kinks in the Nara's back. The pineapple-head would have to wait to fix his back since Sasuke's match was called.

Unfortunately, the boy still hadn't shown up which forced the blond into fighting the redhead insomniac that was a tiny bit insane, *cough* *cough*.

"Ow! I'm feeling-**SUPER**-refreshed, there's no way I'm losing this week!" Naruto said with a few strange poses here-and-there. "I'll enjoy killing you, Uzumaki." Gaara said with no emotion.

Just as Genma had announced the battle's start a puff of smoke was seen in the arena with Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha in the center of it. "Sorry, we aren't late are we?" the cyclops asked Genma who nodded his head.

"Sasuke's match had even been postponed so there shouldn't be any excuse for his tardiness." Genma said in disappointment to the jonin who had obviously disregarded the rules in lieu of his bratty student.

"Impossible! Who else would be able to fight Gaara, only an Uchiha would be able to." Sasuke said looking to Gaara's opponent and froze seeing the whisker marks.

"That's right, moron. Naruto Uzumaki has become new and improved with the greatest technology this side of the Elemental Nations. I'm the **SUPER **cyborg. Nnnnnnnnnh...Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smirked at the Uchiha's face since he had no idea what a cyborg was.

He contemplated the concept as he was ushered into the fighter's box and forced to watch his 'stolen' match.

"Now that that is over let the fight. Begin!" Genma shouted as he jumped out of the way with Naruto immediately charging the Sand-nin.

**AN: No witty remarks for this AN just enjoy the story peeps**


End file.
